Kimi Dake no Koe
by Cake Factory
Summary: Sekali lagi. Kumohon, hanya satu kali ini saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Panggil namaku. Hanya itu. Bisakah? /Drabble-ish/BreakReim/Oneshot/ RnR? :D


Langit kini sudah mulai berubah warna. Dari gelap menjadi terang. Dari hitam menjadi biru cerah. Begitulah yang orang-orang dapat lihat. Namun berbeda dengan pria dengan nuansa putih di sana. Sebelah matanya terbuka, namun ia tidak melihat. Lebih tepatnya, tidak dapat melihat apapun. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan absolut yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya.

Hari ini rasanya masih damai dan berjalan seperti biasanya. Tenang, dan tanpa keributan ataupun kekacauan yang tercipta karena pembuat onar yang memang sengaja memancing amarah.

Damai dan tenang.

…

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

**An Alternate Reality**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kimi Dake no Koe © Cake Factory**

* * *

Meski tak dapat melihat apapun, setidaknya Break masih memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan hiburan tersendiri untuk dirinya. Inderanya yang bisa ia andalkan untuk melihat memang sudah tidak berfungsi, namun indera lain yang ia andalkan untuk merasakan, masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Mengetahui keberadaan seseorang, tidak hanya bisa dilakukan dengan mata. Namun dengan indera lainnya yang juga bisa membantu merasakan kehadiran itu meski tidak sesempurna dibandingkan dengan melihat.

Walau Break sudah kehilangan penglihatannya, ia bisa mengandalkan indera pendengarnya. Melalui itu, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Hanya dengan menajamkan pendengaran, ia bisa tahu siapa yang datang.

Dan suara yang paling ia sukai adalah…

"Selamat pagi, Xerxes."

Ya, suara yang memanggil namanya. Nama yang hanya diucapkan oleh orang itu. Suara yang terdengar sedikit rendah.

"Pagi, Reim."

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Senyum istimewa yang diberikan pria bersurai perak ini hanya kepada satu orang. Seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Mungkin jika suara itu selalu menyapa telinganya setiap hari…

.

.

[_Sakende mo todokanai yo kimi no koe wa mou inai _]

.

.

Apakah itu semua hanyalah sebuah harapan? Benarkah harapannya untuk dapat mendengar suaranya setiap hari itu merupakan sebuah harapan kosong yang jelas tidak dapat terkabul? Mungkinkah? Jika benar begitu, mungkin Break menyesal telah menaruh harapannya dalam setiap doa yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Memang ia tak dapat melihat. Namun ia dapat merasakan. Dan suara sebelum ini yang ia dengar, mengukuhkan segalanya. Bahwa seseorang yang ada di sana, tergeletak tak berdaya, sudah meninggalkannya.

Berat untuk mempercayainya, tapi itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Meski begitu, Break bersikeras untuk tidak mempercayainya. Meyakinkan dalam pikirannya kalau itu hanyalah mimpi dan memerintahkan pada otaknya untuk bangun. Tapi sia-sia.

Memanggil namanya berulang kali, berharap seseorang di sana menjawab panggilannya. Berkali-kali. Terus memanggilnya, meski tahu ia tidak akan menjawab.

Batinnya menolak untuk percaya, namun tubuhnya juga menolak untuk memastikan. Dirasanya tubuhnya lemas. Melangkah mundur, berusaha mencari pegangan atau sandaran, apabila ia sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Bodoh.

Bodoh sekali. Kenapa Break harus berharap meski tahu itu mustahil. Hanya bermodal kenekatan dan bersikeras dengan mensugesti diri sendiri. Mengatakan '_Tidak apa-apa. Semua pasti baik-baik saja._' berulang kali di dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan ketidakpercayaan yang dimilikinya.

Sekarang?

Saat tahu dan menerima kenyataan yang buruk, masihkah ia bisa mensugesti dirinya dengan kata-kata yang sama? Mungkin tidak. Sudah tidak ada sisa-sisa harapan lagi karena hatinya sudah menjadi debu—bukan lagi serpihan.

Jika saja ada keajaiban untuk saat ini, Break pasti memohon untuk dapat mendengar suaranya sekali lagi. Untuk terakhir kalinya, meski tidak untuk selamanya. Karena ia hanya ingin menyimpan suara itu di memorinya, yang tidak akan pernah lenyap.

Dan yah, lupakan saja soal keajaiban itu. Jelas tidak akan terjadi. Karena Break tahu dan sadar kalau sebagian besar harapannya tidak akan terjadi. Apakah karena terlalu banyak meminta? Atau mungkin permintaannya itu terlalu berat?

.

.

.

_Sekali lagi._

_Kumohon, hanya satu kali ini saja._

_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

_Panggil namaku._

_Hanya itu._

_Bisakah?_

.

.

.

Berada di ambang kematian. Mungkin ia sudah tersungkur jika kehilangan fokusnya. Namun ia tidak takut sama sekali. Mati pun tak apa. Karena bagaimanapun, hidup sendiri di dunianya yang gelap, tanpa seseorang yang dikasihinya itu tidak ada artinya.

Hanya saja, Break memilih sendiri caranya untuk mati. Pria itu tidak mau mati dalam keadaan begini—mati karena tertebas atau apapun itu.

Dan napasnya tercekat ketika mendengar suara teriakan di sana.

Apalagi sekarang? Apakah takdir memang sangat suka mempermainkan orang? Melambungkan perasaan karena harapannya, lalu menghancurkannya hingga menjadi serpihan—atau bahkan debu?

Tapi kali ini, ia ingin benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Setidaknya, Break akan memastikannya setelah ini.

Suara itu. Meski singkat dan hanya meneriakkan satu kata, tapi seakan memberikan kekuatan tersendiri untuknya. Membuat dirinya seperti terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan ini semua supaya bisa memastikannya.

Tersadar akan musuh yang telah pergi, Break bangkit dan menghampiri asal suara yang didengarnya tadi. Meski hanya sekilas, Break hapal darimana orang itu berteriak.

Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan oleh seseorang yang tertawa kecil di sana. Merasa dipermainkan.

Jelas, kan? Karena ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dijadikan lelucon.

"Kupikir kau sudah—"

"Haha. Tak kusangka kalau tipuanku kali ini bisa menipu kalian juga…" potong Reim dengan suara lemah. Jika kematiannya itu hanya tipuan, lukanya pasti bukan sebuah tipuan.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat. Perlahan. Ia berjalan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Reim dengan suara lemah dan terengah-engah karena luka di tubuhnya. Jika saja Reim tidak terluka, mungkin saja Break sudah menendang kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ada apa, Xerx? Kenapa dengan wajah sedihmu itu?"

"Diam," sahut Break dengan penuh tekanan. Ketahuan, eh? Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang itu.

Hening.

"Kutinggalkan Eques bersama kalian. Break, tolong jaga Reim!" perintah gadis Rainsworth yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Masih hening. Tidak ada yang menemani mereka selain kesunyian malam dan sedikit suara keributan di kejauhan.

Break berlutut di atas kepala Reim. Membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar menyentuh wajah pria yang dikasihinya. Memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah ilusi.

"Xerx—" Ucapan Reim terpotong oleh Break yang menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Reim.

"Aku senang… bisa mendengar suaramu sekali lagi…"

Tidak ada tanggapan, hanya helaan napas dari sang pelayan Barma yang berada di bawah. Meski Break tidak melihat, tapi ia tahu Reim tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih."

**End**

* * *

_*Sakende mo todokanai yo kimi no koe wa mou inai: Bahkan jika aku berteriak, aku masih tidak dapat mendapatkanmu atau bahkan suaramu untuk kembali._

_Soundless Voice © hitoshizukuP / Kagamine Len_

* * *

_Kupersembahkan untuk __**aicchan**__-senpai yang sudah me-request fic ini sejak retrace 56 muncul, tapi ternyata baru bisa terealisasi satu bulan kemudian dan jadinya cuma drabble nan abal! /frustasi/. Maapkan daku yang super ngaret ini, kak /sujud/. Susah bikin happy end BreakReim yang canon, jadinya Cuma hurt/comfort. Maaf kalo abalnya gak ketolongan /sujud/._

_**Review**__? /nge-klaim Elliot, didepak MochiJun/_

**January, 24****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
